vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The River in Reverse/Transcript
As no one else wants to write the transcript, I did it. As I am not a native speaker, there will be some mistakes in it. Would be nice if someone correct them and fill in the missing words/phrases. AND: Please stop complaining about no one uploading the transcript - you are cordially invited to write it on your own the next time. Opening Voiceover Rebekah (voiceover): My brothers and I are the first vampires in history, the Orignals. 300 years ago, we called New Orleans home. I was happy here. For a time. Now we've returned, only to find a miracle. Elijah: Niklaus, the girl is carrying your child. '' Rebekah (voiceover): And with it, a new responsibility. ''Elijah: I will always protect you. You have my word on that. '' Rebekah (voiceover): But our family has many enemies. ''Tyler: Klaus destroyed everything good in my life. So I'm gonna take away the thing he wants most. '' Rebekah (voiceover): These threats should have united us, instead Klaus has driven us apart. ''Rebekah: Why should I help you after what you did to Elijah? '' ''Klaus: You're my family. '' ''Marcel: Klaus will never stop trying to control you. What do you want? Rebekah (voiceover): My brother expects my loyalty as he has for a thousand years. But now perhaps it's time to make a different choice. St. Anne's Church - "I doubt even your god could save me." : Rebekah: I should never have come back here. This is the town where I fell in love - and where love failed us. I assume you know who I'm talking about? : Father Kieran: You should know Marcel and I are not on the best of terms right now. : Rebekah: But you are an active priest, are you not? Ready and able to hear my confession? : Father Kieran: Usually the word "willing" falls somewhere in that sentence. Are you even Catholic? : Rebekah: I've been on this Earth for a thousand years. I can't say for certain that I believe in anything like a God, but I need absolution. From someone. Anyone. So will you hear my confession or not? (Father Kieran nods.) : Rebekah: Bless me Father, for I have sinned. I am a liar, a betrayer. I have conspired against my own blood and I doubt even your God could save me. OPENING CREDITS Mikaelson Mansion - "Poppycock!" 24 hours earlier. (Klaus bites a woman's wrist. Rebekah sits opposite to him, drinking something out of a cup. Between them there is a table full of food.) : Klaus: Have you spoken to our good friend Marcel today? : Rebekah: No, should I have? : Klaus: He's been misteriously silent - avoiding me, some might say. I thought perhaps he may have whispered reasons into your ear. Along with all of those sweet nothings. : Rebekah: If I see him I'll be sure to ask if he's still sore at you. : Klaus: Let me give a voice to that look in your eyes. My saintly noble brother lies writhing in agony in the bayou, victim of my bastard-brother's-bite, when just one or two drops of his blood would ease his pain. : Rebekah: On the contrary, Nik, I am simply enjoying my breaky waiting for Elijah's healthy return. : Klaus: Oh, come on Rebekah, you've been giving me the devil's eye all morning. Out with it! : Rebekah: Perhaps I'm concerned that if I voice my opinion about what you did to Elijah, I will end up on the wrong side of your toxic hybrid teeth. (Rebekah smirks as she gets up from the chair.) : Klaus: Poppycock! I would never bite you. Elijah made some very offensive accusations about my intentions towards my child. He deserves a day or two of discomfort. Besides, you know my preferred method of punishment for your indiscretions is the dagger. : Rebekah: There is something fundamentally wrong with you. : (She leaves the room and Klaus is now sitting by the table alone, staring somewhere in front of him.) In the Bayou (Elijah is laying on a bed in the hut, Hayley stand beside the bed.) : Hayley: Here, drink this. (Elijah drinks it, but immediatly starts to cough.) : Elijah: Forgive me. Please. : Hayley: It's okay. Remind me to annihilate your brother once you're healthy. : Elijah: Yes, remind me to remind you to get in line. : Hayley: It doesn't help that we decided to shack up in a swamp either. (Hayley goes outside. Elijah starts to cough. Hayley goes back inside.) : Hayley: Are you okay? : Elijah: I'm fine. Please just ... return to your reading. : Hayley: I went through the whole thing. It's just a regular bible. With an entry in a family tree, that may or may not be me, but you know I've been a little busy worrying about you. : Elijah: Hayley, please. These fever will make me unstable. And once the hallucinations begin I'll start to see things. You must leave me here. : Hayley: I'm not leaving you like this. (Outside, the werewolf Eve is lurking around.) The French Quarter - "She's not here to fight us. She's here to help us." : Marcel: All right, let's do this. I'll keep this simple. This kid is an old enemy of your favorite person Klaus. And he's got plenty to say about what that traitor, son of a bitch, is been up to behind my back. Now, for those of you faint of heart there's the door. Because those who stick around, you're signing up for battle. (No one leaves the room. Marcel nodds proudly.) : Tyler: You all know Klaus wasn't always the hybrid. When he broke the curse that kept his werewolf side dormant, some of this certain parts were now able to trump his vampire side. Like the ability to pass on the werewolf gene. That's where the werewolf girl he's been hiding from you all comes in. She rode to my town, pretended to be my friend and then end up hooking up with him. Now she's pregnant with his kid. : Diego: Who the hell is this? : Marcel: Just listen. : Tyler: When Klaus became the hybrid, he figured out a way to turn full-bread werewolves into creatures like him. (He rises his hand) You're looking at one of them. On the plusside we had all the perks of being vampires. We're stronger, faster. And the toxic in our bites could still kill a vampire. But on the downside we were loyal to him. Like supernaturally loyal. : Diego: Allright and that's why you're here, spilling all his secrets? : Marcel: That's the point, Diego. He figured out a way to break free of it. : Tyler: And I helped the rest of them too. Then Klaus killed them for their betrayal. (Rebekah bolts into the room.) : Rebekah: Because that is what Klaus does. Don't mind me, I'm fascinated by this story. Hello, Tyler. : Tyler: Rebekah. Long time no see. : Rebekah: What Tyler is about to tell you is that my brother can use his baby's blood to sire more hybrids. Well, you will all figure out is that vampires don't stand a chance. So, Tyler, I assume you are trying to rally this lot to make sure the baby isn't born. : Tyler: Yeah. You don't like it? Go on and take your brother's side. But you know I'm right. : Marcel: I believe you've mistaken the ladies intentions. : Diego: Alright. what's going on? : Rebekah: You're absolutely right, Tyler. My brother is a crap enough individual as it is. The last thing he needs is to sire a superior species. Go on, you can tell them. : Marcel: She's not here to fight us, she's here to help us. : Rebekah: That's right. But first ... (Rebekah vampire speeds up to Tyler, snaps his neck and then sits down on the chair he was sitting before.) : Rebekah: That is enough talk about harming that baby. Klaus is the one that we are putting a stop to. Mikaelson Mansion - "Would a laptop kill you?" - "That typewriter was good enough for Hemingway." (Klaus is talking, Cami is taking it down with a typewriter.) : Klaus: They've all forsaken me. My siblings are as deceitful in disease as my parents ever were. Accusing me of using my baby for my own game, trusting others before their own blood. : Cami: Would a laptop kill you? : Klaus: That typewriter was good enough for Hemingway. : Cami: I see the resemblance. Boost in reign in acts of violence. : Klaus: Elijah and Rebekah have cut to the quick with their vicious lies about me. And all I've done is tried to win this battle of wills over Marcel's control of the quarter in order to reclaim our home. Type, please! : Cami: What's the point? You just repeat the same thing over and over again. Rebekah's out to get you. Elijah's out to get you. Is there anyone who isn't plotting your downfall? I doubt you trust your own reflection. : Klaus: You know if the dagger's weren't missing I'd put one in each of their hearts. Get rid myself of the burden of my siblings for a couple of centuries. : Cami: I get you! Repeating the same destructive cycles over and over again. You are the architect of your own unhappiness. : Klaus: I don't remember asking for your advice. : Cami: Oh, really. So of all the people in New Orleans you choose someone with a masters in psychology to record your lifestory. You're over a thousand years old. Pretty damn sure you know how to type. The truth is: You compelled me to come here because you have no one else to talk to and you want to be understood. Then you compel me to forget everything as soon as I leave your presence because you are too scared to trust. : Klaus: I am scared of nothing. (Klaus picks up a piece of paper with some signs on it.) : Klaus: What is this? : Cami: It's an ancient mystical plot I'm using to destroy you. Relax, it's a tattoo design. : Klaus: You're on your own term. : Cami: This is my time. You steal it from me! (Cami packs up her things and leave Klaus.) The Garden - "Where do you want him?" (Marcel and Rebekah take the dead Tyler into the garden.) : : Marcel: Where do you want him? : Rebekah: Just put him anywhere handy until Klaus is taken care of. Where we gonna put Klaus? He needs to be away from all the others. We don't want him fomenting descent . You know he has a knack of words. He could talk his way out of hell. : Marcel: Yeah, he got a spot picked out for him in the back. Only person he's going talking to in the next 52 years is himself. : Rebekah: 52? : Marcel: One for each year that he kept you daggered in the eighteen hundreds. : Rebekah: You mean you let him ''keep me daggered. : Marcel: And I'll spend every year Klaus is in here apologizing to you for it. : Rebekah: Well, I'll settle for long enough to experience just a little bit of happiness. And make sure that my niece isn't turned to a hybrid breeding machine. It's gonna be tough to keep him in here. That little witch of yours would put the odds in our favour. : Marcel: I can't risk it. She got less and less control over her magic lately. I can't even get her out of the church attic, much less rely on her to go to battle against Klaus. : Rebekah: Then we need your very best warriors. Klaus is strong and crafty and betrayal makes him particulary nasty. : Marcel: What we're doing is nothing Klaus hasn't done to both you and your brother for dozen times over. You're not getting second thoughts now, are you? : Rebekah: These aren't second thoughts. They're feelings of regret. I should have burried him a hundred years ago. A hundred years we could've been together. : (They kiss.) In the Bayou - "Thought you were someone else ..." (Elijah is groaning with pain. Hayley sits down on the bed and lays a hand on his forehead.) ELIJAH'S MEMORY (A woman, celeste, is sitting in a bathtub, Elijah enters the room.) PRESENT TIME : Elijah: Celeste. (Hayley looks irritated. Elijah suddenly realises it was just a memory.) : Elijah: Hayley. I'm sorry. Thought you were someone else. : Hayley: Celeste? Whoever she was, she was smoken' hot. : Elijah (concerned): Did I let you into my thoughts? I'm not well. I should go. This is ... : Hayley: This is fine, Elijah. You're sick, I'm taking care of you. : Elijah: We're being watched. (Hayley goes outside. Eve is standing near the hut. When she sees Hayley, she runs away.) : Hayley: Hey. Hey! In a Garage - "I'm SO dead." (Klaus enters the garage. Josh is looking at a car, suddenly realising that Klaus stand behind him.) : Josh: Man! Never get used to that. Why do I get the feeling you studied theater? : Klaus: All the world's a stage, young Joshua. And it just so happens I have the role of a lifetime for you. (Josh is sitting in a car, driving, talking to Marcel and Rebekah.) : Marcel: What do you got, Josh? : Josh: What do i got? Klaus wants me to steal some dagger from you. It's a test, okay? He knows I'm working for you, I'm sure of it. : Rebekah: That bastard wants to dagger us again. He deserves everything he's gonna get. : Marcel: Relax. If he knew, he would've ripped your spine out through your nose by know. : Josh: Oh, great. Now I feel totally at ease. What am I supposed to do? : Marcel: You tell him you searched high and low but you couldn't find the dagger. : Josh: I'm so dead. : Marcel: Then you tell him you saw I had it on me and if he wants it he have to come and get it. Which won't be easy as I'm paranoid and I beafed up my possie. (Back in the garage, Josh is talking to Klaus.) : Josh: Alright, so, not doubting your mad vampire skills at destruction or anything, but Marcel's on red alert. Surrounded by an army. You're totally boned. Unless ... : Klaus: Unless what? : Josh: I overheard him arguing with Diego. Apperently he is clearing out the compound tonight for a date or something. That's where Marcel will be. : Klaus: When I run New Orleans, there will be a permanent daylight ring in it for you, Joshua. For services rendered on to your true king. : Josh: Cool. : Klaus: But if you ever betray me, I will make sure you spend the rest of your eternal life in exquisite agony, wishing for a merciful death. (Klaus walks away.) : Josh: Adiós, Klaus. St. Anne's Church - "It is ironic discussing free will with a mind-controlling vampire." (Father Kieran is sitting in the church, Klaus is sitting near him.) : Kieran: What do you want? : Klaus: It's Poitin. (He hands a hip flask to Father Kieran who takes it.) It raise the dead, kill them and raise them again. (Kieran drinks.) : Klaus: I would like to talk to you about your niece, Camille. I'm sure you suspect this already, by the gaps in her memory - I compel her. At first it was because she was a useful spy, but now for her own protection. : Kieran: I assumed a vampire was messing with her mind. Though I never anticipated a confession. : Klaus: She won't leave things be. Her mind churns with the permutations of what happened in this church when her twin went on his slaughter spree. Now, if she finds out what really happened, that the vampires and witch hexes were involved, she will dig and dig and dig until she digs too deep and gets herself killed. New Orleans will be the death of her. She needs to leave. And as ironic as it may seem, I believe it should be her choice. : Kieran: Yes. It is ironic discussing free will with a mind-controlling vampire. : Klaus: She's a clever girl. She gave me a piece of her mind earlier today. I would have kill others for less. I care about her survival. I smell war in the air. And with every war, there is the innocent victim who could have been spared if they just walked away. Please convince her to walk away from New Orleans. (Kieran nodds slightly.) : Klaus: Or I'll be forced to compell her to go. In the Bayou - "What is your deal? You don't like people taking care of you?" ELIJAH'S MEMORY (The same scene as before: Celeste is sitting in a bathtub, Elijah enters the room. Celeste throws the sponge to Elijah who catches it. Celeste giggles.) : Celeste: Assistance, please, good sir. : Elijah: No, I'm much happier taking in such a wondrous view. It's perfection. : Celeste: Your brother is again up to no good. He's challenging the gentry to duels as though they have any chance of a fair fight. : Elijah: I do grow weary of sacrificing my joy to temper my brother's mischief. Surely, you can cast a spell to put him in his place. : Celeste: It would take a hundred witches to put him in his place. Besides, he only ever listens to you. : Elijah: Yes. He certainly needs a little discipline. Spanking of some kind is in order. I think I shall need some rehearsal. Come. (They kiss.) PRESENT DAY : Elijah: Hayley, please. This fever. My mind is flooded with this torturous memories. You have to leave. : Hayley: What is your deal? You don't like people taking care of you? : Elijah: There are consequences for those who care. I will not have you pay that price. : Hayley: So you're having weird retro sex dreams. Get over it, I'm staying. : Elijah: What about our visitor? What did she want? : Hayley: I'm guessing she is the one that left the mistery bible on the doorstep last night. Would be nice if she'd stick around long enough to tell me why. : Elijah. Hayley, you came here to gather information about your family and not to play nursemaid to a vampire with a temperature. Please, find her. Learn what you can. : Hayley: No, I'm staying. French Quarter - "You don't apologise, Nik, you just act." (Klaus enters Marcel's Yard.) : Marcel: Klaus. : Klaus: You've been avoiding my calls. : Marcel: Little pissed of lately. : Klaus: Apologies for my behaviour come later. You have something of mine. I want it back. : Marcel: Sorry, but I can't do that. (He streches out a hand with the dagger in it. Rebekah appears and takes the dagger.) : Klaus: What is this? : Rebekah: Apologies for your behaviour? You don't apologise Nik, you just act. I've had enough. ''We've had enough. : Klaus: Look at you. Finally in possesion of the one think that can take you down. How does it feel? : Rebekah: Great. (Marcel whistles. Some vampires appear.) : Klaus: So this is it? The evil bastard Klaus has gone too far, must be punished. And by his own sibling, nonetheless. How positively biblical. And you, Marcel, is this (he points at the vampires) your idea of a hit? I taught you better than this paltry excuse for a takedown. Do you think you can subdue me - with THIS!? : Marcel: No. But I think I can do with this. (Marcel whistles again. More vampires appear.) In the Bayou - "Who is Celeste? ... Oh, yes! The witch you've been knocking around with." (Elijah is breathing loudly. Hayley sits on the bed.) : Elijah: Celeste. Forgive me. I'm sorry. ELIJAH'S MEMORY (Klaus and another man are standing back to back, revolvers in their hands.) : Klaus: (???) (They start to walk away from each other. Klaus counts down in French.) : Klaus: Huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux. (They turn around and shoot. Klaus remains unharmed, while the man falls down with a headshot.) : Klaus: IS THAT IT? Is this the best New Orleans has to offer? (Another man drags the corpse to a pile of other dead persons. Elijah appears.) : Elijah: Brother! Please, this is high folly. Is it not enough, you have slaughtered dozens in just these past several weeks? Word of a city littered with bodies will surely travel the oceans. Do you want to bring our father upon us? : Klaus: Relax, brother. I've sent rumor that the bodies are result of the witches seeking blood sacrifice for their rituals. : Elijah: You did what? Have you forgotten, Celeste is one of those that you recklessly point your finger at? : Klaus: Who is Celeste? (Elijah gives Klaus a meaningful look.) : Klaus: Oh, yes! The witch you've been knocking around with. Well, fear not. Harlots are like rats in the quarter. You trip over one every step you take. (Elijah takes a revolver and shoots at Klaus, who groans with pain.) : Klaus: You care about her. Well, that is unfortunate. I hear they're rounding up the towns witches as we speak. PRESENT DAY (Elijah startles up scared. He screams loudly, Hayley seems worried.) : Hayley: Elijah? (Elijah hallucinates. He doesn't realize he's harming Hayley.) : Elijah: Niklaus! I'll kill you, you bastard. : Hayley (scared): Elijah? (Elijah jumps up and put his hand around Hayleys neck. Hayley starts fighting for air. Suddenly someone puts a dagger in Elijah's back. It's the werewolf Eve.) : Hayley (gaspingly): Hello to you too. Marcel's Backyard - "Whoever picks up this coin gets to live." (Klaus stands in the middle of Marcel's vampires.) : Klaus: Let's end this charade, shall we? Vampires of New Orleans! Do recall that I am an Original. A hybrid. I cannot be killed. Eternity is an awfully long time. How long, do you think, Marcel will stay in power? What if one of you lot would release me, knowing I will be eternally in your debt? Oh, I would pity those of you who dared to cross me. I can assure you, your ends would be spectacular. To borrow a trick from an old friend. (He streches out a hand with a coin in it.) Whoever picks up ... this coin ... gets to live. (He drops the coin.) Now which of you magnificent bastards wants to join me? : Marcel: Anyone wants that coin, pledge allegiance to Klaus. Take it now. Go ahead. The choice is yours. (No one moves, except Klaus who is slightly astonished that no one picks up the coin. Marcel looks at him, proud of the loyalty his minions show.) : Marcel: Take him. (Some vampires try to take down Klaus, but he kills them easily. The hybrid streches out both hands. Some vampires try to chain him, but he is still stronger than all his attackers. They finally manage to take him down - but not for long. When he rises his head again, his golden hybrid eyes can be seen. He is growling deeply. Rebekah is paralysed by disbelief. Klaus rises again and continues killing vampires.) : Klaus: MARCEL! COME AND FINISH THIS! (Marcel is up to run to Klaus, but Rebekah holds him back.) : Rebekah: No! Take the coin! : Marcel: What? : Rebekah: He won't stop until everyone is dead. And he will kill you too. End this. Pick up the coin! : Marcel: ENOUGH! (Suddenly it's absolutely silent. Marcel takes the coin.) : Klaus: Well, well, well. The great Marcel, self-proclaimed king of New Orleans, bowing before me. (Marcel throws away the coin in Klaus' direction.) : Marcel: There. I hereby pledge my allegiance to you. You have the keys to my kingdom. It's yours. (Klaus smiles.) On the Cemetery - "Not everything has a meaning." (Camille is cleaning the gravestone of her twin.) : Kieran: I was on my way home. Saw you dock in here. I knew exactly where you'd be. : Cami: It's getting old. It's the second time this week. : Kieran: Third. I cleaned it off the day before yesterday. : Cami: It's pointless. I just do it again. : Kieran: Folks need time to heal. Sean killed innocent people. No one's getting over that any time soon. : Cami: I think ... I think I'm loosing it like he did. I found this in my pocket. (She shows Kieran the paper with the signs on it.) The lines - it's a secret code Sean and I used to use when we were kids. I have no memory of drawing it. Something's not write, I just can't figure it out. : Kieran: Come here. (Kieran hugs his niece.) : Kieran: Maybe ... you should leave town for a while. Give your head some space. I know your dean. You could put your thesis on hold. : Cami: I can't. This means something. I just don't know what. : Kieran: Not everything has a meaning. Sometimes you just have to let go. You should leave New Orleans. This town isn't for everybody. Please. In the Bayou - "The wound is heeled, the fever's broken but for some strange reason I have this sharp and lingering sensation in my back." (Hayley and Eve are talking outside, near a bonfire.) : Eve: I'm sure you got questions. : Hayley: Only a thousands of them. Like who are you, why are you following me, where the hell is everyone and if the people in this book really are my family, what happend to them? : Eve: I'm Eve. I'm following you because you brought an Original to werewolf country which is pretty much the same reason why everybody else skedaddled. If you wanna know what happened to the people in that family tree, i summer it up nice and quick. Marcel happened. : Hayley: What did he do? : Eve: He killed most of them. Later, the descendants of the ones who dodged death, he strong-armed a witch into putting a curse on them. : Hayley: What kind of curse? : Eve: Swap nature around, inside out. Made it so that their natural stay as wolves. They only turn back human on the full moon. We're hunted by the marks we carry. That crescent moon birthmark. That's why I got rid of mine. I didn't wanna be found up. (Elijah appears.) : Elijah: Good evening. Think I might have something which belongs to you. (He shows the stake Eve used to dagger him.) : Hayley: Elijah, I've got this. Are you okay? : Elijah: The wound is heeled, the fever is broken but for some strange reason I have this sharp and lingering sensation in my back. : Hayley (to Eve): I have to get him home. But I'll be back, okay? I need to know more. : Eve: Keep that mark covered up. (Eve disappears.) : Elijah: What happened? : Hayley: I just met a part of my family. Marcel's Backyard - "You'll never have this: loyality." (The dead vampires are coverd with shrouds. Diego and some other vampires pour some alkohol on the corpses. Marcel is standing on the balcony. Klaus comes to join him.) : Klaus: Looking at what you've wrought? : Marcel: Look, if you're gonna kill me let's get this over with. : Klaus: Why would I kill you? You picked up the coin. There are rules of engagement in battle Marcel. Without them, you'd have anarchy. I would, however, like to talk about accommodations. Your living quarters, for example. I believe, they used to be mine. : Marcel: You want all this, fine. It's yours. You can put me back on the street for all I care. But let's make one thing clear: You'll never have this: loyalty. You can't buy it, you can't own it, you can't force it. It comes only out of love and respect for the people who believe in you. You taught me many things, Niklaus Mikaelson, but this I learned myself. And it is something that you will never know. Enjoy your kingdom. (Klaus watches Diego dropping a lighter and the corpses are cathing fire.) Mikaelson Mansion - Car park - "I have a whole eternity to accomplish one single task: My brother's salvation." (Elijah and Hayley are sitting in a car.) : Hayley: So thanks for the ride. : Elijah (smiling): Quite the awkward little adventure, wouldn't you say? I'm sorry I tried to hurt you. I would never want that. : Hayley: Elijah, tell me what happened to Celeste. : Elijah: That's not important. : Hayley: It is important. 1000 years of memories and that's what breaks through your fever brain? I wanna know. Show me. (Elijah lays his hand on Hayleys head.) ELIJAH'S MEMORY (Celeste is lying in the bathtub, dead. Elijah touches her, lays his forehead on hers. He screams.) PRESENT DAY : Elijah: It was a cruel and bloody time to be a witch. Courtesy of my wonderful brother. : Hayley: She died because of Klaus. : Elijah: She died because of me, because I cared too deeply for her. I had allowed my brother to slip through my grasp. I loosened the reigns while Celeste consumed my every moment. I had abandoned him in the name of my own happiness. Celeste payed the price. : Hayley (shaking her head): I don't get it. Why are we here? Why are you trying to put together your family when it's so clear that one part of it is broken? : Elijah: To me, the very definition of the word "broken" suggests that something can be fixed. I have a whole eternity to accomplish one single task: My brother's salvation. If I surrender this now, tell me what value would I be to my family, to myself, to ... to your child. (Hayley lays her hand upon Elijah's.) : Elijah (shaking his head): Please, Hayley. You've seen what happens. (Elijah holds her hand. After a moment he leaves the car.) Mikaelson Mansion - Inside - "You chose to stand against me, to side with my enemies." : Rebekah: Elijah's home, there's only one dagger. Which one of us will you be punishing today? : Klaus: I contemplated a game of eenie meenie miney mo. You betrayed me. My own sister! : Elijah: Niklaus, don't you dare! : Klaus: Perhaps it should be you, brother! Stealing my child away with every fawning moment of tenderness you show to Hayley! : Elijah: This has nothing to do with Hayley. : Klaus: IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH HER! She's adored you since you've arrived. And now my child, my blood will grow up to call you father. : Rebekah: Is that what it is? You're once again worried that you'll be left behind. Has history don't taught you nothing? We don't abandon you, Nik, you drive us away! : Klaus: Is that so? What have I done, lately, other than cooperate? I bow down to you, brother, to make up for daggering you. For the greater good of our plan to reclaim our home. You look the other way, sister. While you repeat the same cycle with Marcel, falling again for a man you shoulnd't be with. He controlls the empire that ''we ''built! THAT HE TOOK! No, I make no excuses for past sinns. But in the one moment when you two could have chosen to stand by me, to believe in me, to believe my intentions for my own child were pure. You chose to stand against me, to side with my enemies. I wanted our home back. Now I have it. So I'm going to live there. And the two of you ... you can stay here together ... and rot. (He hands the dagger to Elijah, who takes it. Klaus leaves the house.) Mikaelson Mansion - Outside - "That child is the only thing on earth that matters to me." : Klaus: You're coming with me, little wolf. : Hayley: Why would I go anywhere with you? : Klaus: Because, Hayley, that child you carry is the only thing on earth that matters to me. Now you can fight me on this, but you will lose. (He opens the car door.) As will anyone else who tries to stop you getting in this car. (Hayley stands up and gets in the car.) St. Anne's Church - "What if I was trying to send myself a message? - I was." : Cami: I figured it out. The note. I was thinking about it. My lost time. My foggy brain. I thought I must be going crazy, like Sean. But then I thought: "What if somewhere in my subconscious, I was trying to send myself a message?" (He shows the paper to Kieran) I was. (The letters on the note say: KLAUS M PICAYUNE 1919) : Cami: I found this in the Picayune newspaper archives from 1919. (She gaves another sheet of paper to Kieran) : Cami: Look at this photo. (On the picture, Marcel, Klaus and a few other persons can be seen.) : Cami: Those men - I know them. I know both of them. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Originals Season One